Digimon Tamers: V
by Daisuke
Summary: Luego de derrotar a Arca Demon Taichi es devuelto al mundo humano... pero ahi se encuentra con un muchacho y su digimon rojo. Xover Digimon Tamers/Digimon Manga pero no es necesario haber visto ninguno.


Digimon Tamers: V  
  
---------------  
  
Notas del autor: Este fanfic no esta en la realidad de Digimon Adventures, sin embargo voy a hacer un fic crossover de Digimon Tamers/Digimon Adventure V-Tamer, acabo de leer un xover de Tamers/Adventures y me dije "¿Por qué no hago uno?"   
  
---------------  
  
Capitulo 1: El gran estratega, Yagami Taichi  
  
---------------  
  
Taichi miro a su oponente y soltó una risa "Finalmente... finalmente derrotado Arca Demon"   
  
Zeromaru, el Aero V-Dramon (Que ahora era Imperial Dramon Fighter Mode) finalmente le había dado el golpe de gracia a su oponente   
  
Neo se arrodillo "Te lo agradezco Yagami"   
  
Taichi lo miro confundido "¿A qué te refieres? ¡Quisiste matarme mas de una vez!"   
  
En ese momento sucedió algo que nunca antes había pasado, Zeromaru perdió energías... la batalla había sido demasiado dura, ahora era Aero V-Dramon, luego V-Dramon... "¿Qué me sucedió?" pregunto confundido el Digimon dragón mientras se miraba las manos   
  
"Finalmente cumplieron su misión" dijo otra voz   
  
Taichi se dio vuelta, se sorprendió al ver a Holy Angemon "Pense que habías muerto" comento   
  
Neo se incorporo y bajo la vista "Perdón, no fue mi intención"   
  
Holy Angemon río un poco "No te preocupes, no fue culpa tuya"   
  
Neo levanto la vista "¿De verdad?"   
  
Holy Angemon asintió otra vez, luego torno su mirada a Taichi "Gracias, realmente te debo mucho, a ti y a tu misterioso Digimon"   
  
Zeromaru mando su mano a su nuca y saco la lengua "No fue tan difícil al final"   
  
Taichi lo miro de reojo "Casi mueres y estuviste forzado a regresar a tu forma adulta... de cualquier manera..."   
  
Ambos rieron mientras daban vueltas bailando "¡Somos el equipo con 100% victorias!" rieron   
  
Neo sonrío ante esto "No puedo creer que el mundo digital y el humano hayan sido salvados por este idiota y su Digimon"   
  
Holy Angemon le sonrío "Recuerda que tu también fuiste salvado"   
  
Neo asintió   
  
Taichi paro de hacer su danza de la victoria y miro seriamente a Holy Angemon "¿Me puedes explicar eso?" miro a Neo con algo de odio mezclado con confusión "El quiso destruir el mundo digital, es un asesino psicópata"   
  
Neo volvió a bajar la vista "No fue mi culpa... estaba bajo el control de Demon"   
  
Taichi rió "¡Ja! ¡Tu mismo destruiste a Demon por mí!"   
  
Zeromaru dio un paso al frente "Este tipo debe de estar mintiendo"   
  
Neo miro a Zeromaru indiferentemente "Me recuerda a Greymon" miro al suelo otra vez  
  
Taichi parpadeo "¿Greymon?"   
  
Holy Angemon asintió "El Metal Greymon que derrotaste para obtener la insignia del Metal Empire fue el Digimon de Neo"   
  
Taichi miro nuevamente a Neo "¿Cómo es que alguien como tu pudo entrenar a ese Digimon? ¡Tengo entendido que Greymon es un dragón bueno!"   
  
Neo asintió "Es casi un Digimon santo..."   
  
"Entonces, repito mi pregunta, ¿Cómo fue que lo entrenaste?"   
  
Neo lo miro confundido "Igual que tu, con los V-pets" afirmo mientras le mostraba sus Digivices, los cuales se encontraban uno en cada muñeca a modo de reloj   
  
Taichi soltó un bufido "No me compares contigo, Zeromaru es único" luego comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado junto a Zero  
  
Taichi parpadeo y miro a Holy Angemon "¿Qué no me ibas a mandar al mundo humano?"   
  
Holy Angemon río "¿Qué no ibas a averiguar que le paso a Neo?"   
  
Taichi sonrío "No es importante"   
  
Holy Angemon asintió lentamente "De cualquier manera... hay otro problema, veras, el tiempo aquí pasa a una velocidad diferente que en tu mundo... para que ustedes puedan regresar" comento mirando a Neo y Taichi "Debo formar un portal hacia ahí"   
  
Neo aburrido solo pudo decir "Entonces hazlo"   
  
"Pero el problema es que ustedes son mayores... tienen mas experiencias"   
  
Taichi parpadeo confundido "¿A qué te refieres?"   
  
Holy Angemon suspiro "A que voy a tener que borrar todos sus recuerdos"   
  
Taichi miro de reojo al Digimon ángel, luego a Zeromaru "... Zero, supongo que es el adiós"   
  
El Digimon dragón lo miro un momento "No puedo aceptarlo..."   
  
Holy Angemon sintió que no podía hacer lo que debía hacer "Es necesario, además Zeromaru no pertenece a este mundo, pertenece al mundo humano en los Digimon V-pets"   
  
Taichi asintió lentamente "¿Al menos mantengo mi Digivice?"   
  
"El digivice fue un regalo de Whamon en su lecho de muerte" sonrío Holy Angemon "No puedo quitártelo, sin embargo los de Neo son diferentes"   
  
Neo miro sus Digivices "No los necesitare" se saco el primero y se lo entrego al Digimon ángel, luego se quito el segundo "Espero nunca volverlos a ver"   
  
"Arca Demon corrompió tu mente, no eras quien peleo con Taichi" sonrío el Digimon santo   
  
"Por cierto, en un par de minutos el mundo digital será totalmente diferente"   
  
"¿A que te refieres?" preguntaron los dos Tamers al unísono   
  
"A que por que el tiempo corre a diferente velocidad, en unos minutos del mundo humano este mundo será diferente cientos de años pasarían... si alguna vez son necesitados seguro no verán el mismo mundo"   
  
"Pero no tiene sentido que nos lo digas... después de todo planeas quitarnos nuestras memorias"   
  
Holy Angemon asintió, luego para ambos Tamers todo se volvió blanco   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Taichi abrió la boca impactado "¿Que fue eso?" se pregunto mientras saltaba de la silla en la que se había sentado  
  
Uno de los jueces del torneo D-1 lo miro un momento "Ni pienses en tratar de venir otra vez con un Digimon pirata, la próxima vez quedas descalificado" luego se alejo   
  
Taichi suspiro y miro el aparato en su mano, parpadeo, ahora le aparato no era un simple tamagotchi... tenia la apariencia de un reloj futurista, Taichi se lo coloco en la muñeca y lo miro estupefacto "Zero..." sonrío   
  
De repente una voz río detrás de los pasillos, Taichi se dio vuelta, pero nada había ahí "Esto es extraño..." se afirmo mientras se alejaba del lugar, su plan de ganar el torneo de adultos fue un fracaso, ¿Tal vez debería juntar dinero para comprar ese nuevo aparato, el 'D-Pendulum'?  
  
Taichi sonrío mirando su muñeca "Nah, ¿Quien necesita un pendulum cuando tiene este armatoste?" de repente algo diferente sucedió... una especie de niebla rodeo al muchacho "¿Qué demonios?"   
  
"¡Sé mi Tamer!" grito la voz   
  
Taichi dio un paso atrás "¿Quien eres?"   
  
La figura oscura se hizo visible... era un Digimon... un Digimon infante  
  
Era Pico Devimon "¡Quiero que seas mi Tamer para hacerme mas fuerte!" grito furioso   
  
Taichi miro al Digimon revolotear alrededor de él "¿Qué?"   
  
Pico Devimon miro el D-01 que llevaba Taichi "¡Ese es un digivice! ¿Verdad?"   
  
Taichi cubrió el D-01 "¿Y que si lo es? ¡No puedes ser verdad! ¡Los Digimon no son verdaderos!"   
  
Pico Devimon río "Es gracioso que digas eso, en especial si tienes en cuenta que se lo dices a un Digimon, es como decirle a un Hobbit que los Hobbits no existen"   
  
Taichi gruño entre dientes, una extraña emoción salía dentro de su ser   
  
Pico Devimon río "¡Vamos! ¡Acepta ser mi Tamer antes de que me encuentren!"   
  
"¿Te encuentren?" pregunto Taichi confundido   
  
"¡Los Tamers! ¡Ellos me persiguen!" grito Pico Devimon mientras se colocaba detrás de Taichi, la visión del muchacho se desnublo... un par de niños aparecieron frente a el, el primero traía unos anteojos de aviador como los suyos, el segundo traía unos anteojos verdes   
  
Pero esto no fue lo que lo impacto   
  
"¡Digimons!" grito al ver a Terriermon y aquel Digimon rojo que no reconocía, tal vez seria un nuevo Digimon del D-Pendulum, no lo sabia exactamente   
  
Takato miro a Taichi un momento "¡Aléjate! ¡Es peligroso!"   
  
Jianliang asintió "Este Digimon a pesar de ser pequeño causo muchos líos" miro de reojo a Pico Devimon "Se paso de la raya"   
  
Pico Devimon gruño "¡Los voy a matar niños estúpidos!" grito mientras volaba hacia ellos   
  
El Digimon rojo abrió su boca y expulso una bola de fuego golpeando a Pico Devimon de lleno   
  
El monstruo del nivel infante escupió sangre "Urh... eso dolió" levanto su vista y sonrío mientras un brillo rojo rodeaba su cuerpo "¡Pico Devimon shinka!"   
  
Ahora alto y flamante se encontraba el Digimon demonio, Devimon "Los haré pedazos, Tamers"   
  
Takato dio un paso atrás "Él... él evoluciono"   
  
Jianliang asintió molesto "Nunca habían evolucionado antes..."   
  
Una niña pelirroja entro en escena "En eso te equivocas" afirmo la campeona del Digimon Card Battle   
  
Taichi parpadeo repetidas veces "¡Te conozco! ¡Eres Ruki Makino! ¿No es verdad?"   
  
Ruki asintió mirando de reojo a Taichi "¿Y este quien es? Es peor que Matsuda"   
  
Takato frunció el ceño "¿Acaso nunca puede ser amable?"   
  
Ruki no le presto atención y miro a Devimon "¡Peleando contigo evolucionare a Renamon!" al decir el nombre de su Digimon compañera esta apareció como por arte de magia   
  
Devimon río "¿Acaso crees poder derrotar mi poder de la oscuridad? ¡Una vez derrotados podré dominar el mundo a mi antojo!"   
  
Taichi frunció el ceño "Eso es mucho reto para un simple adulto" de manera instintiva apunto su D-01 al Digimon demonio "HP:1000... no esta mal, pero he visto mejores"   
  
Devimon parpadeo "¿Cómo puedes...?"   
  
Ruki lo miro interesado "Eso no es un D-Arc" comento, pero luego perdió importancia, lo importante ahora era el combate "¡Renamon!"   
  
La Digimon zorra salto sobre Devimon y con un grito de "¡Fox Leaf Arrow Head!" lanzo su ataque hacia el Digimon negro, este solo salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque   
  
Taichi coloco su mano en su mentón "Mmm, tiene buena velocidad" miro a Takato "Tu, coloca tu Digimon por ahí" comento mientras apuntaba a la derecha de donde Devimon y Renamon peleaban   
  
Takato parpadeo "¿Y tu quien eres para darme ordenes?"   
  
"¡Haz lo que digo!"   
  
Takato asintió lentamente "Guilmon..." el Digimon dragón le asintió yo corrió hacia el punto que le fue asignado con su típica risa que asustaba a cualquiera que lo viera...   
  
Renamon finalmente sucumbió ante Devimon quien la golpeo de lleno en el pecho   
  
"¡Renamon!" grito Ruki "¡Esto se acaba ahora!" levanto una carta y sonrío mientras la pasaba por su D-Arc "¡Card Slash!" luego termino de pasar la carta y sonrío "¡High Speed Plug-In H!"  
  
De repente Renamon desapareció del campo de visión de Devimon "¿Qué demonios?" se dijo, paradójicamente, el demonio de color negro   
  
Taichi sonrío y miro a Takato "¡Ataca ahora!"   
  
Takato asintió "¡Guilmon!"  
  
El Digimon dragón no tenia que escucharlo dos veces, levanto su boca y luego expulso una bola de fuego tras el grito de "¡Fire Ball!"  
  
Devimon fue golpeado de lleno "¡Argh!" un agujero podía ser visto en su cuerpo "Esto... es imposible"   
  
De repente la niebla desapareció...   
  
Como por arte de magia   
  
Taichi miro alrededor, pensando si lo que vio fue un sueño o la realidad   
  
Takato le sonrío "Gracias, ayudaste"   
  
Jianliang le dio la mano a Taichi "¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?" pregunto   
  
Taichi se rasco la nuca "Lo dudo" luego noto a Ruki "¡Oye! ¡De nada!"   
  
Ruki lo miro un momento, se giro y se fue, no sin antes soltar un bufido, Renamon desapareció detrás de ella   
  
Tacihi parpadeo "¿Qué trae esta chica?"   
  
"Es así siempre... de cualquier manera, ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Takato apuntando al D-01   
  
Jianliang asintió "Nunca había visto algo así, solo un D-Arc puede ser lo mas parecido... o esos Digimon V-pets"  
  
Taichi miro el aparato un momento, en este se encontraba la figura de un Digimon dragón "Este es Zeromaru" comento mostrándoselos "Es mi Digimon, pero no se como llego a este aparato"   
  
"¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"Pues... lo tenia en un Digimon V-Pet D-1"   
  
Takato se hecho las manos a la nuca "¿En esa cosa vieja? ¿No estas actualizado?"   
  
Taichi río aunque una vena se hacia visible en su frente "Cuestión monetaria... de cualquier manera supongo que ya me tengo que ir" miro el D-01, de repente la imagen cambio por la hora "Ya es tarde, adiós" se retiro sin decir palabras   
  
Jianliang miro a Takato "¿Viste si presiono algún botón para ver la hora?"   
  
Takato se encogió los hombros "No soy muy observador que digamos..."  
  
---------------  
  
Notas del autor: Bueno, para los que no estén familiarizados con V-Tamer... es simple, el único personaje es Taichi, pero mas bien es un Taichi de otra dimensión en la que los Digimon son solo un videojuego, o eso parece, Taichi es transportado al mundo Digimon y ahí conoce a su Digimon, el cual entreno en el Digimon Tamagotchi (Digimon V-Pet), Zeromaru, el V-Dramon. Conforme avanzaba la historia V-Dramon evoluciono en Aero V-Dramon, luego apareció Neo, el Tamer malvado, que fue el compañero de Arca Demon, todo esto es especulatorio y no refleja lo que yo piense, coloque que Neo estaba siendo controlado pero no es lo que sucedió realmente...   
  
Digimon Tamers... pues, ¡Hay demasiada info en las paginas de Tamers!   
  
Pero voy a dar los personajes que van a hacer papel en el fanfic, almenos por ahora:   
  
Tamer: Yagami Taichi  
Digimon: V-Dramon   
  
Tamer: Takato Matsuda   
Digimon: Guilmon   
  
Tamer: Jianliang Lee  
Digimon: Terriermon  
  
Tamer: Makino Ruki  
Digimon: Renamon  
  
¿Adónde va esta historia? Pues eso quisiera saber yo... pero la voy a continuar cuando termine "Las voces dentro de mi cabeza..." (¡Que solo me faltan cuatro episodios!)  
  
PD: ¡Taichi en el manga es inteligente! ¡Almenos en cuestión a los Digimons lo demuestra muy bien! Sus estrategias funcionan un 100% de las veces (Por algo la cancioncita estúpida de el y Zeromaru... no me sorprenderían si hicieran una carta bajo el nombre de '100% Wins'...) 


End file.
